


Like The Ocean

by Karratran



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Rin, I hope it's not angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Rin's birthday, and Toraichi couldn't stop thinking just how happy he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Ocean

“It looks very calm today, don’t you think, Rin?”

He knew by experience that a calm ocean in winter didn’t necessarily mean it was safe. It could more likely mean that a storm was coming. But it wasn’t as if it didn’t look pretty while calm.

The excitedly nodding head and sparkling eyes of a four-year-old Rin prompted a chuckle from Toraichi.

“You look like a pompom. Maybe it’s time for a haircut?”

“Uh-uh! Dun’ wanna!” Rin exclaimed in his infant shrill voice and stuck out his tongue. “The lady pull my hair and it hurt!”

“It’s ‘pulled’, not ‘pull’. And Ootani-san probably didn’t mean to. If we ask her nicely, I’m sure she’ll be more careful.”

The annoyed pout Rin made earned other lighthearted chuckle from his father, while tightening his grip on Rin’s hand momentarily.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t like to make Okaa-san nag you for having your hair too long at the party she’s going to throw for you, right?”

At first, his little face brightened with the intensity of a thousand suns, since the party had been a surprise–Toraichi wanted to kick himself, Miyako was going to kill him–but then Rin paled considerably, and he started to walk faster. “Let’s go with the lady, Oyaji!”

Toraichi knew Rin looked up to him dearly, and would listen to him more than Miyako, his wife–especially with the hidden threat. And he couldn’t hide that it filled his chest with pride. After all, the little man of the family wanted to be just like his Oyaji, his hero.

Even if his Oyaji was a simple fisherman.

But as long as fishing gave him enough money to provide to Miyako, Rin, and Gou, then he was content. Being able to spend enough time with his children filled him with happiness. And having such a beautiful, loving, and supporting wife was so much more than he could have asked for. Indeed, he felt complete. What if he couldn’t accomplish his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer? It probably would’ve only been an empty and lonely place, the top of the world.

It was quite a bonus that Rin was so eager to learn how to swim, though. It meant so much to Toraichi. It was as if Rin had inherited his dream. Or at least, that was what it felt like. For the time being, Rin only wanted to swim. He didn’t care about competitions yet. But it didn’t upset Toraichi.

However, Rin really was a dreamer. He wanted to be a cop. And have a K-9 German Shepherd. It wasn’t so hard to see him like that. The redhead was already a handful at following orders from his parents and imposed his ideals on everyone else. He also chided Gou when she didn’t. Though, she had just turned four, what did Rin expect? It was amusing.

For such a little boy, Rin had a very strong presence. And if he knew or not, he took advantage of it and made himself known. Toraichi could see Rin becoming great.

He was absolutely proud and thankful to be this kid’s father. For as long as he could, he would give him all the support and strength he’d need. Whatever storm came across his son’s life, he wanted to make sure he would be able to face it and come out a conqueror. That he’d be able to reign those difficulties and make them propel him forward, towards a bright and warm future.

Perhaps, it was too soon to think of it. After all, Rin was only four. Or rather, he was turning five, today. It was Rin’s birthday. And they were headed to Ootani-san’s, so that she could cut Rin’s hair a bit, since he liked it long. And afterwards, they go to the convenience store and get Rin an ice cream for being so brave and not crying when Ootani-san pulled his hair, because it was actually pretty improbable that she would listen to the suggestions. She was old, in the end. They would also get Rin one of those bitter chocolate cookies he liked so much, since he was such a weirdo and didn’t like sweets.

Toraichi laughed, and Rin looked at him weird.

“What’s funny, Oyaji?”

And he shuffled his hair, “It’s nothing, kiddo. Just an ol’ man’s musings.”

“What’s a ‘musings’?”

“…”

“…”

“…pffft!”

It took a few moments for Toraichi to explain to Rin what it meant, and that Rin actually understood.

And, in the end, things happened exactly like Toraichi had predicted. Ootani-san pulled Rin’s hair, but he didn’t cry, so they went to get an ice cream and the cookies as a birthday present. Miyako was quite delighted to see her son’s hair trimmed and Gou didn’t wait for the signal and popped the confetti gun earlier, getting the glitter all over the cake and into the sodas. Her acts did not earn her justice, but no one cared. It was a party and there was only space for joy.

Toraichi’s mother arrived along with the rest of the family and an armful of presents for Rin.

If anyone from the outside were to see, they’d think Rin was a spoiled kid, because he got his way that day. But he was just taking advantage of the free leash. Rin was an exemplary kid. In that, Toraichi could pride.

His family was perfect.

Although it was not a day to feel bitterness, there was still a nagging feeling in his heart. Something telling him to be on his toes.

But the future was uncertain. Just like the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm late.
> 
> I hadn't been feeling all that well, and I didn't sign up for 30daysofrin.
> 
> But it's still February 2nd for me, so here goes. It's absolutely un-beta'd, so I'm sorry if it's crappy.
> 
> Happy Birthday Rin!
> 
> (EDIT: Since I don't need to headcanon Rin's mom's name, I edited her canon name in!)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~If it seems angsty, I'm sorry, it was the first thing that popped into my mind.~~
> 
> Find me [here](http://karratran.tumblr.com)!


End file.
